Their son and daughter
by Mrs.DrakieMalfoy
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing... 20 years after the war and defeat of the dark lord Draco's son Jamison and Hermione's daughter Lily are falling in love. Will they uncover their parents past romance or will that remain a secret hided in the deepest part of th
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger or Potter depending on who is looking at it, was staring outside her window of the manor that she shared with her husband and daughter. Hermione and Harry had been married twenty years and had had Lilly Jane Potter not long after. They'd been married a few months after the war had ended which was the demise of the greatest dark lord of all time.

Lily was to be starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Hermione found when Lily was in school, the house was very lonely, seeing as Lily was away and Harry never seemed to be home anymore. She wiped away silent tears as she looked at the boy coming from the manor adjacent to the end of their property. The boy was the son of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. It was then she heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Lily where are you going," Hermione asked keeping her back to her daughter.

"I was heading down to the lake-," but Lily was cut off by her mother.

"I know that you think Jamison is a good person, friend even…,"

"But you and dad think he is bad news, Yes mother I've heard it many times before…but he isn't mum I swear," protested Lily.

"Look there is thing you don't know about that family," Hermione said finally turning to look at her daughter that was the spitting image of herself but had Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"Mum I know more than you give me credit for, besides Jamison has good taste like his father," Lily said this knowing it would hit a cord deep down. She was right she knew more than her mother gave her credit for.

"Just please be careful will you," Hermione said turning away again.

"Will do," at those last words Lily was out the door and running to the lake where an awaiting Jamison set under a tree. Hermione followed her daughter with her gaze as she made her way to the lake; she smiled to herself as she watched Lily's face light up when she hugged the young man who was the spitting image of his father at that age. Oh how she wished things were different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What took you so long," Jamison asked as he wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Talking to my mum," said Lily.

"Let me guess the usually 'I'm sure you think he's a wonderful person, friend even but there are things you just don't know'," Jamison said in a very girlish voice.

"Pretty much,"

"Does she know that you know," he asked talking his shoes off and rolling up the leg of his pants, he walked towards the water and motioned for her to follow.

"I said something today that I know struck a cord in her," Lilly said slipping her feet into the water a long side Jamison.

"And what was that," he asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Just that you have good taste like your father," Lily said, Jamison laughed at this releasing Lily from his arms.

"Your father is never going to approve of this I want you to know that," he said causing Lily to turn and look at him.

"My father no longer has control over me; besides he's never home enough to see what going on with his own family. I swear my mum cry's every night because he's not home and my Uncle Ron can only do so much," Lily said welling up with tears herself.

Jamison put both hands one her shoulders and pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching one another "I don't know what happen all those years ago and why things are the way they are, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you,"

"I know," smiling broadly Jamison bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers. They didn't know what happen to their parents all those years ago, but they knew that they weren't going to let that stand in the way of their future.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting at the dinning room table when Harry came in well passed two a.m., she set there like stone waiting for him to say something. She could smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke on him from where he stood in the entrance of the dinning hall.

"Good evening," Harry said trying to walking a straight line to the table.

"Where have you been," Hermione asked calmly.

"Well you see it was Marks birthday from the office and we all decided to go to the three broomsticks to celebrate," Harry smiled his best smile but he could tell he had done it this time.

"No owl, no nothing. I wonder if even remember that you have a wife and daughter at home sometimes,"

Harry didn't say anything for awhile "Well I meant to send an owl but we've been working on this really big case and it slipped my mind,"

"You're always working on a really big case and it always slips your mind," Hermione said trying not to cry. "Do you remember what you promised me the day that we got married,"

Harry just stared at her for a moment trying to remember what he had said, when he realized that he couldn't remember he said "Hermione that was almost twenty years ago,"

"Your right that was almost twenty years ago but somehow I remember what I said and what you said," she couldn't hold it in anymore she let the tears fall "Your words is what's been keeping me going for the past few years, you want to know what you said,"

Harry just stared at her not knowing what to say because I was evident she was going to tell him anyways "You told me 'I will always love you and cherish you for the rest of my life. I will do my best to make you happy, care for you when you're sick, and morn you if you leave this earth before me' I've held on to those words for so long," she paused and looked him straight in the eye "But they wont do anymore… Harry I'm not happy at all. I want the man I married back by my side, where is he? I know he's down in there somewhere,"

There was a long silence for awhile and they just looked around the room remembering the past twenty years that seemed to have flown by so fast. It seemed like yesterday they were saying 'I do', having Lily, and Lily's first year at Hogwarts. "You never wanted to be married to me anyhow," Harry said bitterly.

"Harry how can you say that I chose you over him, I married you not him. Yet you can still sit there and say I never wanted to marry you,"

"You had no choice Hermione you were pregnant with Lily and he was married and having a baby too," he said this bitterly like it was the cause to all their problems.

There was another long pause where they said nothing to each other and just stared at the other, Hermione had stopped crying and stood from where she set walked over to the side of the table where Harry set staring straight ahead "Harry look at me," she said bring his head around so that they were looking at each other "I love you… and I didn't just marry you because I was pregnant and he was already married, I married you because I love you with all my heart. I want this to work I want to fix our problems but right now I think it's best if you stayed somewhere else till we can sort this out,"

"Is there anything left to work out I mean your not happy and time isn't going to make things any better because as of now they have only made it worse," Harry said.

"So you just want to walk away chop it up to a big lose and go our separate ways, is that what you really want," Harry didn't say anything for awhile and just stared into her honey brown eyes that were glowing in the light that the candle were giving off.

"No," was all he said before standing and heading to the entrance of the hall, he turned back to face her and said "I'll stay in the guest house tonight and tomorrow I'll find another place to stay for awhile," Hermione nodded her head and watched him walk out and up the stairs.

She couldn't believe she had let things get so bad, she loved her husband she really did but there was something about his words that made her think 'Are those the only reason's I married him. Did I learn to love him after we were married? Do I still love…?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Harry had moved out and moved in with Ron and Lavender at their place. Hermione was shopping in Dagion Alley for things that Lily would need on her last trip to Hogwarts. It made Hermione feel old that her daughter would be of age in a little more than nine months.

Hermione was in florish and blots looking for the school books and few for personal things, it was because of that she hadn't seen a tall blond man walk up behind her. "So how is Mrs. Potter these days," the man asked startling Hermione a bit. She turned to face the man. She kept the smile that was trying to form on her lips from forming by averting her gaze.

"Fine and yourself Mr. Malfoy,"

"Oh I've had better to be honest," he said with a small smile that he only gave her.

"Haven't we all," Hermione said setting the books in her hand on the table that was to the right of her.

"I heard about what happened, I'm very sorry,"

"Now if I didn't know you every well I'd believe you, but since I do I know that is a load of bullshit,"

He smirked at her; she had always been able to see right through him. For some reason he could never hide anything from her. "Well that maybe true but that isn't the matter at hand,"

"Ah and what would that be," Hermione asked looking amused.

"Your daughter and my son," he said coolly.

"Right, that would be a matter that we should deal with,"

"I say leave them be, we both know where medaling parents will lead them," he said giving her a knowing look.

"Your right heart break and unwanted marriages,"

"Well I must be off but I'm glad that we got that squared away. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Potter,"

"It was nice seeing you too Mr. Malfoy,"

"Till we met again," and then he was gone like that. Hermione sighed and picked up the books that she was going to buy. It had been a long day it was only 11 in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Harry set at a small table in the back of a small café in muggle London. Harry had decided to take Lily out before she was to leave for Hogwarts the next day.

Lily looked at her father with concern "Daddy are you okay,"

Harry smiled weakly trying to reassure her but didn't do a very good job "Yes, why do you ask,"

"Because you look like hell and I know you miss her," said Lily.

"Your mother made her decision; I didn't make it for her,"

"Don't act like this is all her fault because you know it isn't,"

"I know I did my fare share of screwing things up,"

"She's misses you, you know," Lily said in a low tone.

Harry didn't say anything for awhile and just admired how beautiful his daughter had become. "So I heard about the Malfoy kid," he said finally.

Lily looked a little taken back by this, she believed she had down a good job trying to hide it. "Yeah," she said sheepishly

"You know I don't like it," he said looking away "But I want what makes you happy even if that mean having to put up with a Malfoy," Lily smiled and jumped from her set and ran around the table and threw her arms around her father.

"Thank you daddy,"

_**A/N: Hey guys this would be my second long story so I hope you like… PLEASE REVIEW I'll take the good and the bad. Well I hope to have another chapter up soon. Tootles! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Lily set with Jamison on the train to Hogwarts in the Heads compartment. Do their great luck they had both been made Head Boy and Girl. It was a great since of pride seeing as their parents had done it before them.

Jamison put his arm around Lily and leaned his head against hers "So how did lunch go yesterday with your dad,"

"Oh it was fine I guess, he knows about you but for some odd reason he's okay with it," Lily said with a smile.

"Well that is a good thing, how are things with your mum and dad,"

"Same old, same old dad is living with my Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender. He misses her I can tell and I know she misses him too but I don't know if its just his companionship or if she really misses him,"

"I know my dad wishes he could get ride of my mum sometimes. She's so scared that he is going to leave her so she waits on him hand and foot. She plays the 'Prefect Malfoy Wife'," Jamison said as if he was ashamed to call her his mother.

"My mum sit at the window all day staring at the manor it's as if she thinks if she stars long enough it will be hers,"

"I still cant understand why he didn't marry her, I know he wanted too that is evident in the letters I found hidden away in his office,"

"What letter's," Lily asked surprised that he hadn't mentioned them before now.

"Letter's from when they were here at Hogwarts…They were in order by date starting from the start of term till the end,"

"We're they happy letter's," Lily asked suddenly.

"Well…I guess they seemed to be…but always said something about my grandfather,"

"What about him,"

"That if he got his way there would be no Hermione Granger," Jamison said hanging his head "He never seemed to be mean or he wasn't to me,"

Lily didn't say anything for awhile she just started out the window as if the land before the held all the answers too all their questions. " I found out the night my mother told my dad she wanted him out that she was pregnant with me when they got married,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, my dad accused her of only marrying him because she was pregnant and your dad was already married and your mum was having you,"

"Distained to be together from the very start," Jamison said trying to make her laugh which she did.

"Or since our parents can't we are making up for it,"

"The fates had an odd since of humor," Lily said finally laying down and putting her head in his lap.

"That they do,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood outside of the department of mystery at the ministry waiting for Harry to come out, they had decided to go to lunch and talk things over and see what the first step should be. She wasn't waiting long when Harry came out of the door and walked over to where Hermione had seated herself.

He smiled weakly at her before extending his hand which Hermione took. "Where too," he asked leading her to the door.

"I was thinking about that Italian place in Digaion Alley," Hermione said sweetly.

"Great choice," Harry was starting to warm up to her now that he saw that she did really want to work on their relationship.

They walked along the streets in silence just looking at the people around them. Hermione still couldn't believe how things had gotten so out of control as far as their relationship went. Harry had given her a beautiful little girl and anything anyone could have every wished for.

It wasn't long before they were stetted a small table set for two in the back of the small restaurant, being the boy who lived got you some pricks. They set in silence for a few moments just looking around and wondered what the other was thinking.

"So did Lily get off okay," Harry asked breaking the silence

"Yes actually,"

"That's good," he paused for a moment trying to think of what to say next. "So Lily and Jamison,"

"Yes I don't like the idea but she seems to be happy, beside I talked to Malfoy and he and I both agreed to leave them be,"

"So you've talked to Malfoy,"

"Harry please don't start this not here,"

"Did you run to that manor of his,"

"No I saw him here in Digaon Alley a few days ago,"

Harry stared at her for a few moments. He had always been in love with her even at school. She was the reason he never lost hope during the war. "Hermione I'm sorry,"

Hermione looked up and stared straight into his eyes "I'm sorry too,"

"I know I've been a horrible husband this past few years and I'm really sorry,"

There was another long silence before anything was said again "Harry I want you to come home and maybe we can start looking for another manor something smaller, I have a feeling there will be a wedding in the not so far future,"

"You really want to find a new place,"

"Yeah I do actually,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So dad are you ever going to tell me about what happened between you and Mrs. Potter," Jamison asked his father as he ate lunch with him on the first Hogsmead weekend.

"What's there to really tell we were mortal enemy's and school and things haven't really changed much since then,"

"Right just like how you are so in love with mum,"

"I do love your mother,"

"And I'm the new dark lord,"

"Well why don't you tell me about the Potter girl you've been seeing," Draco asked.

"What's there really tell we've been mortal enemy's since we started school," Jamison said smirking in true Malfoy fashion.

"Okay, okay I get it. But what happened between her mother and I is not relevant,"

"So there was some kind of past,"

"I didn't say that I just said that it was not relevant," he looked at his son he knew that his was smart and wouldn't make the same decision "If you really want to know read 'This is how it ends' by Randy Miller,"


End file.
